


The Rossi and Hotchner families travel to Oregon

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin, Dave, Aaron, Beth, Jack and Elizabeth travel to see Erin's family in Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rossi and Hotchner families travel to Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story for Jayne Atkinson's birthday.

Erin and Dave have Aaron, Beth and Jack over for dinner one night in June. That night Dave asks Aaron if he, Beth and Jack want to come to Oregon to see Erin's family. Aaron says yes. Dave tells Aaron that they will be going around the Fourth of July and staying a week there. When Aaron, Beth and Jack get home after dinner with Dave and Erin. Aaron tells Beth and Jack that around the Fourth of July that they will be joining Dave, Erin and Elizabeth to see Erin's family in Oregon. Jack loves the idea. When it came time to leave for Oregon Dave, Erin, Aaron, Beth, Jack and Elizabeth board the plane and travel to see Erin's family in Oregon. Once they land in Oregon Jesse meets them at baggage claim. Once they get to the car Dave climbs into the passenger seat next to Jesse while Erin and Beth sit on either side of Elizabeth and Aaron and Jack sit behind them. After they arrive at the house Annie is the first one to come out and greet them. Then she helps with bringing everything inside where the others greet them. After they all get settled in they have dinner. And tell stories while Erin puts Elizabeth to bed. After they are done telling stories they all turn in for the night. The next day Erin reveals that she was happy they drove down to Disney in February so this way if she went into labor while they were away they could get to the hospital quickly. Everyone agrees with Erin about that. That night were the fireworks and they watch them from the backyard. Meanwhile Erin puts Elizabeth to bed before she joins the family outside. After awhile Elizabeth starts to get cranky and Dave goes to calm her this time. Dave changes her diaper and sings to her while walking around the room. Elizabeth calms down and falls asleep. Dave puts her back into her crib and rejoins the family down stairs. After the fireworks they all turn in for the night Elizabeth starts to get cranky so everyone takes a turn taking care of Elizabeth during the night. The next day they go to the amusement park where Jesse worked when he first came to live with his parents. Then they go to the zoo. Everyday they did something different. The last night they are there they go out to dinner. The next day Elvis drives them to the airport. They board the plane. After their trip out to Oregon. Erin's family comes to DC for a visit Glenn, Jesse and Elvis along with Jack, Aaron and Beth. While Annie stayed at the house with Erin and Dave along with Elizabeth. So after they stay for a week they head home. Then everyone relaxed in their own rooms.


End file.
